Legend of Zelda Revenge of the Banished
by Axel917
Summary: five years after the events of Ocarina of Time Link returns to Hyrule expecting to live his days in comfort until a certain evil seal is broken and dark beings begin to plot against the Hero of Time
1. Chapter 1

Hyrule, a beautiful land created by the three golden goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru who descended from the sacred realm into our world in order to create a land where humans, Gorons, Zoras, Piccori, Kokiri, and the desert women called the Gerudu tribe could live in perfect harmony. In the place where the goddesses left this world lies a great golden power called the triforce. The triforce's power was so great that anyone who touched it would get there greatest wish granted depending on the character of their heart. If one had a pure heart, the land would prosper and darkness would flee, but if one had an evil heart, full of selfishness the land of Hyrule would plunge into darkness and monsters would roam free through out the land. Many times has the kingdom of Hyrule almost perished but every time hope was lost and the land was sure to be plagued for eternity has a hero come forth from the forests of Hyrule, clothed in a green tunic and wielding one of the two legendary blades the hero conquered the darkness and restored peace to the land of Hyrule, he was called the Hero of Time! For years, dark sorcerers such as Gannon and Vatti have tried to take over the land but every time they have failed, sealed into the land of twilight by the Hero of Time. The hero thought he had sealed the darkness for good so he retired back into he forests of Hyrule in order to enjoy the rest of his life and pass on to the next life. However, as the years went on the seal started to weaken and darkness crept out into the land of Hyrule, it was time for a new hero to emerge as the Hero of Time.

"Link"…Link are you home"?

Link opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was in his room, and that his best friend (and princess of Hyrule) was calling for him, "I'll be right down Zelda, just give me a second to get ready"! Link climbed out of bed and got into his tunic. He took a look at his chain mail and decided to leave it "Hyrule won't be taken over by darkness today" Link said. He climbed down the ladder that lead to his house in Kokiri forest and saw that Saria and Zelda had both come to see him. "What are you two doing here"? Link asked the two girls,

"We just came to see if you wanted go to Lake Hylia today," said Zelda.

"Yeah" Saria said, "we want to go to the fishing hole, and see the Zoras, Rutu also invited to take us on a swim in Lake Hylia she said she has three spare water tunics and she wants to give them to her three best friends".

"Who are they"? Link asked in a sarcastic tone knowing that Saria did not get sarcasm.

"Us silly" said Saria unknown to the smile that Zelda was trying to cover up with no success.

"Oh" said Link "I should have guessed, I mean I only saved her life and then I unknowingly became her fiancé by accepting the sacred water stone which i guess is the engagement ring of the zora's but other than that I can't find any other reason that I would be one of her best friends".

"So are you going to go or not"? Asked Zelda

"Sure why not... should I bring my sword and shield in case we get attacked on the way, you know as well as I do that those moblins are getting more vicious every day".

"No that's ok Impa is waiting outside the forest for us to return she can protect us" said Zelda

"Ok we have that settled now lets just get out of here we're burning daylight come on" Saria urged.

"Fine"

"Ok"

Somewhere in the dark realm of Hyrule, a shadowy figure that resembled Link stood as if he was waiting for something.

"The resurrection is almost ready my masters"

Another even more shadowy figure appeared this one took on the shape of an eye with wings like a bat's.

"Excellent you serve us well shadow Link".

"Master may I ask will lord Gannon really succeed this time I mean no matter what he tries that naïve Link always comes out on top".

"Have faith my son, lord Gannon has an unbeatable plan this time"

"And what is this plan of his if I may ask lord Vatti"?

"all in good time my son all in good time, but for now you must go to the light realm and keep an eye on that boy and his sage friends they are in the middle of Hyrule field and he is protected by the sages of Water, Forest, and Shadow so do not try anything risky that will get you caught do you understand me"?

"Yes my lord"

"Good then begone while I finish the resurrection of lord Gannon".

"At once master". Then as if a dream, the shadow disappeared.

"We made it" stated Link from the back of Epona

"Hey Link look the lake is straight ahead" stated Ruto

"Wow I haven't been here since I had to save Ruto from Morphia in the Water Temple"!

"You know I don't think i've been here since I was a little girl when Impa and my Father used to reserve the lake for a royal occasion". said Zelda standing up to get a better look at the lake.

Link and Ruto looked at her in amazement

"you rented out the lake for your birthday party"? said Link amazed

"you must have had a pretty big deal with my father" said Ruto

" not really my dad just kinda asked permission. turns out king zora will rent out the lake to anyone in exchange for a fish, which is ironic considering you are already fish...and you live around fish..."

A voice entered the conversation from the front of the cart.

"Princess please stay seated while I drive the cart, and Link can you take Epona and scout the area ahead a little bit here is a recruit's sword in case there are tektites on the path".

"Sure thing Impa". Link took the sword and galloped ahead of the group.

off in the distance shadow loomed behind a tree.

"heh they dont expect a thing" said the shadow

"DONT FORGET YOUR TASK" came the booming voice of Vaati inside of shadow Links head

"AAARGHH you scared me dont do that to me"

"our main goal right now is to keep the brats distracted NOW GET TO IT YOU USELESS SHADOW!"

"yes lord Vaati, damn i wish i werent connected to him so closely"

"I HEARD THAT" boomed Vaatis voice

"fine fine just let me summon up some moblins and octoroks and keep them busy for the time being"

"NO SUMMON THE FORBIDDEN MASK"

"but lord Vaati if we summon Majora without lord Gannon here he will get out of controll we may not be able to controll him" panicked shadow Link

"LORD GANNON WILL BE HERE SOON ENOUGH JUST DO IT" Vaatis presence dissapearde from shadow Links mind

"fine whatever"

Link was about to the gates of Lake Hylia when he noticed the sky turned pitch black he looked for the sun or moon but none were up.

"damn i dont like this feeling" he was galloping back to the wagon when a huge collumn of darkness suddenly eurpted from the earth

"what the hell was that"!

the shadow started to form a familiar shape that Link had only seen in Terminia...

"no...no no no no this cant be i destroyed it...NO MAJORA"!

Link started to gallop toward the wagon even faster than his original pace while trying to yell out to Impa

"TURN BACK! IMPA TURN THE WAGON AROUND HURRY GET BACK TO THE FORREST!"

it was then that all of Hyrule field shook with maniacal laughter

"IM BAAACK I HAVE BEEN REVIVED!" "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA" yelled majora

Link, Impa, Saria, and Ruto all made it to the forest safe where they questioned Link on this new enemy they encountered. Link explained his adventure in the land of terminia.

"so that was majora who you supposedly defeated"? questioned Saria

"yes"

"o well this is a pleasent supriese how am i supposed to get home saftely" complained Ruto

"dont worry about that you can use the shortcut in the lost woods" answered Saria

"ladies please we have more important matters to deal with like how are we supposed to defeat this majora character" stated Impa

the atmosphere was silent and tense while they all sat down to think.

"I'VE GOT IT" shouted Link 'I can use the Fierce Deitys mask that i brought back with me from the land of Termina"

"Well what are you waiting for go and get it" stated Impa bluntly

Link ran to his treasure chest and to his surprise his precious fierce deitys mask was gone.

"How can it be gone! Ive Kept it secret from everybody including you guys!" Screamed Link

"Well obviously since we didn't know about it" said Ruto sarcastically

"Ruto this is no time for sarcasm, this is a time to think of a way to beat Majora". said Saria.

"thank you"! said Link

"Sorry i just wanted to lighten mood it is kind of dark"

"Well an evil demon did just rise from the dead and make the sky all black so i suppose the mood should be dark". stated Impa

"Your not helping Impa" said Zelda

"Sorry princess, im just stating the obvious".

"Guys we need to find out what happened to my mask. that was the only thing that was able to beat Majora, without it we would need a thousand light arrows and a master sword for every soilder in Hyrule." said Link

"Geez i didnt think he was that strong". said Zelda

"Ya he makes Vaati look like a wimp...wait...wait i think i'm on to something, hey Zelda how long do Vaatis seals last usualy"?

"o usually about a few hundred years".

"and when did Vaati last break out of his seal"?

"about a few hundred...years...ago...oooo i see what you are saying".

"yes i think Vaati broke out of his seal and is now seaking revenge on the decendent of the one who sealed him (which was my great great grandfather) so he revived my greatest nemisis and may now be thinking to revive Gannon in order to kill me...no thats impossible hahaha i cant even believe i would think that, next thing you know im gonna be saying that shadow Link has also been revived and is the one who stole my mask hahahahahaha"!

everyone just sat and stared at Link with a look of disbelief.

"what is everybody looking at"? asked Link

"then you mean...of course shadow Link does have the anti triforce of courage so he could have used that power to ressurect Majora... yes i know he did while scouting ahead back at the lake entrance i remember a big column of darkness before majora was resurrected that was probably the anti triforce of courage".

"it all makes sense now". concluded Zelda

"Ruto, Saria i think you two should go back to the sacred realm in order to make sure the seal on Gannon is still strong" said Link "Zelda you go with them".

"that would be an excelent idea Link" said Impa

"but we want to help you Link" pleaded Zelda

"Zelda...i understand what Link is saying we need to go do what we are good at and Link needs to do what he does...save Hyrule"! stated Saria

"...i understand...Link just promise me you will be safe"

"i promise to rid the land of evil like i always have but i cant promise that i will be safe i mean i am going up against three of the darkest beings in all of Hyrule and Termina"

Zelda stared at Link with pleading eyes

"but dont worry about me...any of you i will come through i always do now Impa if you please i must take my leave in order to suit up for the upcoming battle".

"yes i understand Link please come back for the princesses sake". said Impa

"i promise"

Impa led the girls to their respective temples leaving Link alone in his house mentally preparing himself for the battle to come...

After the sages left Link to prepare, Link travels to the lost woods in order to "find" the items he had hidden there.

"aww man I am completely and totally lost…all these trees look the same, except for that one over there that just looks like a deku…weird. O well, ok if I remember it correctly I need to go North, West, South, then West and after that I have to find the tree that looks like a deku and dig under that with my shovel…o that is the "deku tree"…wow im glad Saria didn't see that I'd never hear the end of it".

"I saw it"

"Aaaa"!

Tee hee

"where did you come from Saria"?

"you forget I am the forest sage I see everything that happens in this forest…..for example right now Mido is…never mind"

"wow…stalkerish much Saria"?

"o shut it Link and dig up your weapons"

Saria disappears as if she was only a dream

"wow now Im scared to do anything…o well time to start digging"

After 1 hour of grueling backbreaking work Link dug up a HUGE treasure chest.

"a-ya finally…wait It feels like something is missing…o ya hey narrator do your job"!

O yes "ahem" Link found the treasure chest DA DA DA DAAAAAAA!

"that's more like it thank you our readers can't be happy unless they hear that sound at 100 times".

You do realize you just broke the fourth wall right?

"…oops"

Anyway after Link dug out his weapons

"yes finally I got my Hero's bow (complete with fire, ice, and light arrows), long shot, boomerang, fire and ice rod, deku nuts…hehe..nuts, 4 empty bottles, my masks (Zora, Goron, and Deku), gilded sword, and my personal favorite the Pegasus boots I am so back in action….hey Saria can you make me a shortcut out of here please"?

"why should I im stalkerish remember"?

"damn it"

"WALK FOOL WALK"!

"Aaaa fine"!

After 2 days Link finally found his way out of the Lost Woods.

"finally, I can't believe Saria wouldn't just teleport me out of there, o well time to get rolling"

"hello my light world counterpart"

Shadow Link suddenly appears behind Link

"well well well if it isn't my weak copy cat"!

"aww come now is that any way to talk to your reflection"?

"I've had just about enough of you! How could you summon Majora like that? Don't you know that you're just being used or do u just not care"?

"Link Link Link my poor Link what you are so cute when you think you know things I just came by to tell you a little secret as per order of lord Vaati".

"well what is it"?

"o just three simple words that could or could not be true….are you sure you want to hear them"?

"YES JUST TELL ME YOU FILTHY BLACK SHADOW"! (p.s. we here at Hyrule Writers INC. do not condone racism…we do however find it hilarious in certain situations)

"my my what a temper alright here you go HE…HAS…RISEN"

And with that final word shadow Link walks into the lost woods and disappears.

"….Gannon".

After the inital shock of having heard of Gannon's return Link gathered up himself and continued on his way.

"hmm maybe i should stop at my house first...no there is nothing in that house but farm tools...which I never seem to use... or am able to use in a forest...why are those there anyway"? (authors note: i am being serious in the ocarina of time if you go into links house on one of the walls you will see a pitchfork, and random farm tools but there is no place to farm whats up with that?)

"i should probably go to Termina and see if skull kid knows Majora's weakness considering he was his puppet for a good 4 or 5 days...no Majora wouldnt do anything as stupid as telling skull kid his weakness...so that leaves me with only one option i have to sneak into gannons tower and retrieve my fierce deity's mask so that i can take out Majora again"

" its not that simple" said a voice

"Who's there! shouted link in responce

a tall brown haired masked boy walked toward link

link looked at the eye design on the masked boy's chest "...are you a sheikah"?

"how do you know of my people"

"lets just say i had an...extremely unpleasant somewhat awkward experience with one"

"oh well we tend to be a little awkward sometimes"

"you dont seem that awkward"

"you should see me sleep"

"ummmm no homo"?

"not like that i mean i scream death threats in my sleep"

"...ok now this is awkward"

"yeah so anyway back on topic gannon did not hide your fierce dietys mask in his tower, no he's gotten too smart for that he broke the mask up into three pieces and seperated them into three new temples

Earth, Wind, and Plasma temples"

"PLASMA"! "OH DEAR GOD NOT PLASMA...whats plasma"?

"...its pretty much electricity"

"oh...i dont like to be shocked it.."

"DEAL WITH IT YOU PANSY"!

link winced at the sudden outburst

"THE FATE OF HYRULE RESTS IN YOUR HANDS AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT YOUR LIFE"?

"Well yes"

"ok then"

"...im confused"

"good, here's a mirror that will take you to the dark world"

"umm... thanks"

"we will meet again hero of time"

the masked boy pulled out a harp played an unknown tune and dissapeared in a flash of light

"well i guess its time to go to the dark world"

link looked into the mirror and his whole world became darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry it took so long guys I am VERY busy with work recently so I haven't had time to think about the story anyways enjoy the return of a favorite character of mine)**

Link slowly opened his eyes, the last thing he remembered was talking to a strange awkward masked Sheikah then looking into a mirror

"Uggh where am I, did the mirror work…am I in the dark realm"?

"_Well obviously"_ a familiar voice said

"Who's there" Link asked sword drawn ready to fight

"_Come on link are you saying you forgot my voice already"?_

Link thought then realized who he was talking to

"…Navi"? Link asked with disbelief

"_Close but no, it's me Tatl"_

"Tatl…but how…when…"

"_Link shut up before you hurt yourself thinking again"_

"Yep that's Tatl alright" Link thought to himself

"_Someone told skullkid that you needed help in the dark world so skullkid used some of the magic he gained from Majora to transport me here and it looks like I got here right on time"._

"So where in Din are we"

"_Well as I just finished saying we are in the dark world"_

"Ya I kind of picked that up but where in the dark world are we"

"_Well where did you transport in from"?_

"Kokiri forest right in front of the Lost Woods"

"_Well then that's where we are"_

"Ok then…did the person who told you I needed help have blonde hair and red eyes"?

"_Yes why"_

"Ok now did he by chance tell you where we needed to go first, because he kind of skipped that part when explaining it to me"

"_He told me that we needed to visit the Earth Temple first"_

"Ok but how do we get there"

"_I don't know I've never been to Hyrule_"

"Well I guess I should start looking around for clues then"

Link started walking back into the lost woods when he sensed a familiar presence nearby

"Wait… I think I sense something…something I have not felt since…well yesterday" (**sorry I'm a star wars nerd and had to add that in)**

"_What is it link"_

"SARIA ARE YOU OUT THERE" Link yelled at the forest

"Well duh I am the forest sage" answered Saria

"How are you in the dark world"

"Well considering I am the forest sage I can see both the light and dark world versions of the forest, and the entrance to the earth temple is in fact deep in the dark woods"

"Really cool…wait what's the dark woods" asked Link

"Ugh you are so stupid sometimes Link, the dark woods is what the lost woods are called in the dark world"

"Well…no need to get mean Saria I was just wondering"

"WALK FOOL WALK"

"Fine fine just calm down…psycho bitch" Link said under his breath

"I HEARD THAT"

Link looked at the forest and raised his middle finger "DID YOU SEE THAT

"_LINK THAT'S NOT HOW YOU TREAT A LADY_" yelled Tatl

Link shrugged and started walking into the dark woods

**(HAHA another cliffhanger! You guys are going to start hating me because I am suffering from huge writers block…any suggestions on how to make the Earth temple would be welcome…I can't decide on whether to make it a fire based dungeon or a plant based dungeon, anyways this is Axel917 signing off)**


End file.
